Besos
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Cuatro estaciones, dos personas, una libreta, una meta... ¡el fic del MILLÓN!


¿Sabíais que en vuestra cuenta hay un lugar muy pequeñito en el que pone el total de palabras escritas en esta página?, ¿sabíais que yo lo descubrí cuando ya llevaba más de 700000 y dije waa… ¿tanto he escrito en mis fics?, ¿sabíais que en ese momento me dije que cuando llegase al **millón**, si llegaba, lo celebraría?…. Pues, debo decir que… con este fic… ¡llego al **millón**!, bravo, estáis todos invitados a un ron con cola imaginario y a una noche entera de marcha virtual!

Bueno, sé que es una tontería pero para mí es un gran record que me hace sentirme orgullosa de mi friki trabajo como pseudo escritora y espero llegar a los 2 millones y por supuesto, ¡con soratos!, (siempre fiel a mis sentimientos)

Por cierto que me habría gustado poner la palabra exacta en negrita, mayúsculas y con colorines, pero como esta página no admite colores, y como no estoy tan colgada, todavía, como para ponerme a contar las palabras pues, hago un fic especial, que sea el del millón de palabras. Bueno creo que supera el millón por poco, por unas 1000 o así...

Que era solo eso, me apetecía compartir mis logros con solo sentido para mí con quien quiera leer esto, sin más, os dejo con el fic del **millón**, me encanta decir eso… ¡el fic del **millón**!

¡Disfruten!

**Digimon y los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen… pero tengo un millón de palabras escritas que sí me pertenecen XD… soy feliz con tan poco.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**BESOS**

Es primavera.

Son dos adolescentes que acaban de empezar una relación.

Es una tranquila tarde de estudio en casa de él.

Es otra excusa para estar juntos.

-Ya-mato, esto… no es estudiar.- trata de decir ella.

No es fácil hablar cuando otro no te para de besar.

-Me basta con estudiarte a ti.- dice él y ella siente que no tiene nada que rebatir.

Es una conexión, más que eso, es una unión. Por un momento son uno, por un momento sus bocas no se pertenecen, por un momento dependen el uno del otro.

No quiere dejarlo por nada del mundo. Su mayor droga son los besos de ese chico. No quiere ni pensar que hace tan solo unos meses ni sabía que podía ser capaz de hacer esto, de besar así, de sentirse así.

No lo va a dejar por nada del mundo, ahora su única meta en la vida es prolongar este beso lo máximo posible, comprobar cuantas cosas nuevas puede experimentar cada segundo que pasa. Porque ella inventa una cosa nueva en cuestión de milésimas. Le parece mentira que nunca hubiese besado a nadie antes, porque besa como una experta, para él sin duda, los mejores labios que ha probado.

Un ruido hace que ambos se separen. La chica avergonzada se tapa la cara para tratar un imposible y es no verse absolutamente roja, el chico en cambio, recupera la compostura y la naturalidad en un segundo. Saluda a su padre con una inocente sonrisa y saca una libreta donde apunta unos números.

El causante de la interrupción prefiere no hacer comentarios, tiene cariño a esa chica pelirroja y no quiere hacerla pasar por más vergüenza. Como si no supiese que estaba pasando, se pierde por el pasillo y la joven se lleva la mano a la cabeza.

-Que vergüenza, seguro que nos ha visto.- susurra, deseando que esto no hubiese sucedido.

Dramatiza en exceso, por lo menos el chico lo cree así.

-Cinco, pero yo creo que ese último cuenta como seis así que…- habla consigo mismo y su novia se enfada.

-¿Que haces?, tú padre viéndonos besar y tú haciendo….- le quita la libreta y no entiende lo que pone. Son un montón de números sin sentido.- ¿Qué haces?

El joven guarda muy bien la compostura y arrebatándosela, disimula.

-Son cosas de músicos, cada número es una nota, estoy componiendo, no lo entenderías.

Ella lo mira arqueando una ceja, no porque no lo crea, sino porque le indigna este hecho.

-¿Estabas pensando en una canción mientras me besabas?

El joven sabe que ella se ha enfadado.

-Bueno… eh… ah, me inspiras.

Es el comodín Yamato, seguido de una encantadora sonrisa. Ella se hará la dura, pero ya le ha perdonado.

-Eres un tonto…

Quiere decir que lo quiere y que le ha parecido precioso lo que ha dicho.

-¿Pero me quieres?

El rubio se pone mimoso.

Y ella lo besa y él la besa, y vuelven a olvidar todo, incluso que el padre de él está en la habitación de al lado.

Son dos adolescentes enamorados.

...

Es verano.

Son dos jóvenes con una relación consolidada.

Es una noche en casa de él, en la cama de él.

No necesitan excusas para estar juntos.

-Te amo.- le dice ella, en un pausado beso.

Él no responde, está jadeando, está sudando, está agotado. Responde el beso, eso sí, lo enternece todavía más, lo ralentiza más. No quiere que acabe nunca.

Si pensó que los besos de Yamato eran una droga, nunca se imaginó lo adicta que se haría a hacer el amor con él. Lo adora, le hace sentir en la cima del mundo, la reina del mundo, la diosa, y por supuesto, la más amada, la única mujer en el mundo.

-Te amo.- dice él, casi sin voz.

Por fin ha logrado juntar un poco de aire para decírselo, para besarla otra vez y para tumbarse a su lado.

En seguida la cabeza de ella ya está apoyada en su pecho y los brazos de él la rodean y juguetea con su pelo color fuego.

Le gusta tenerla ahí, sin que se mueva, sentir ese cosquilleo que da el roce de su pelo con su cuerpo desnudo, sentir ese estremecimiento que produce su suave respiración por encima de su piel, sentir su sudor como suyo propio, sentir los latidos de su corazón justo encima de los suyos, mezclándose, acompasándose.

Nunca había dormido tan bien como hasta ahora, nunca había tenido una cama que le gustase tanto como el desnudo cuerpo de su novio, o una nana que le sosegase tanto como su respiración, incluso, como sus leves ronquidos.

Ahí se siente bien, se siente perfecta. Desea quedarse toda la vida en ese lugar, dejándose mecer por el chico que la rodea con tanta fuerza y al mismo tiempo delicadeza.

El rubio ya no siente el movimiento que hacía su novia con el dedo, la mira un poco y ve que está dormida. Sonríe, porque se parece a un ángel y sobre todo, porque se ha dormido antes que él. Mañana cuando se despierte, se reirá de ella, al igual que ella siempre se ríe de él, porque casi siempre es al revés.

Sin moverse demasiado para no despertarla, extiende el brazo hasta la mesilla. Abre un cajón y saca una libreta y un bolígrafo.

-25, 30... bueno, yo creo que cuenta como 50.- anota inmerso en sus cuentas.

-¿Qué haces?

Ella no estaba dormida

Como de costumbre, Yamato saca su mejor sonrisa y su más rápida improvisación.

-Es para un trabajo en la universidad… te lo explicaría pero es un rollo de física cuántica, no lo entenderías.

Ella lo mira no muy convencida. No le gusta que la trate por tonta, es verdad que si le habla de esas asignaturas tan raras que estudia no le entenderá, pero ahora eso no es lo importante.

-¿Estabas pensando en un trabajo mientras lo hacíamos?

Ella está muy enfadada.

-Eh… no…

Con lo años, Yamato se ha hecho más torpe para ocultar cosas.

-¿Ishida?

Le ha llamado por el apellido, eso no es buena señal. No quiere mirarla, sabe que le está matando con la mirada.

-¿No me estarás poniendo nota o alguna de esas gilipolleces que hacéis los tíos, verdad?

Se podría decir, que él nunca la ha visto tan enfadada, no después de hacer el amor.

-Dame eso.

Intenta cogerlo pero él se lo impide.

-No, no puedes, es que… es… es un regalo para ti.

Su excusa para nada original no convence a la pelirroja.

-Vete a la mierda.

El rubio tiene suerte de haber tirado su ropa interior lejos en su arrebato de pasión, eso impide que ella se levante de inmediato.

-Es… solo...

La toma de la mano, su mirada es sincera y sabe que ella ya le está empezando a perdonar.

-Son tonterías mías, confía en mí, no es nada malo… es nada importante.

La besa, ella no responde el beso, su rostro todavía es pétreo. La vuelve a besar, a acariciar y lentamente se recuesta sobre ella. Le ha vuelto a convencer, porque a ella ya le da igual que sea eso, su única preocupación es que ese chico nunca la dejé de besar, que nunca abandone esa cama, que estén haciendo el amor eternamente.

Son dos jóvenes apasionados.

...

Es otoño.

Son dos adultos con una familia.

Es una mañana de domingo en su casa, la de los dos.

Es el único día de la semana que pueden estar juntos.

-Ahora, ahora, ¡ahora!.- grita ella.

Él pone la mano en su abultado vientre, nota unos movimientos y sonríe de felicidad, nunca se cansará de notarlos.

La pelirroja lo mira y lo besa, y él está tan emocionado que ni corresponde el beso.

La mujer sonríe encantada, se tumba para estar más cómoda, mientras sus manos se deslizan por esa cabellera rubia que ya tan de memoria se conoce.

No importa cuantos hijos haya tenido, porque cuando lo nota moverse, lo siente tan intenso como la primera vez, le da la misma felicidad.

El hombre pone hasta la oreja, le da un beso y con una gran sonrisa, se recuesta al lado de su mujer, sin despegar eso sí, la mano de ese enorme vientre.

-Yo creo que va a ser niña.- dice con convencimiento.

Ella le acaricia el rostro. Adora ver a Yamato tan ilusionado, se parece a un niño hablando de sus regalos de Navidad, porque para él, esto es el mejor regalo.

Le encantan los niños más si son hijos de su Sora y él, entonces ya son perfectos.

Siempre ha sido un narcisista y un ególatra, tanto de él mismo como de su esposa, pero ella ya se ríe de sus comentarios. Además no lo puede rebatir, tienen dos angelitos que demuestran que su teoría es verdad. Sus hijos, para ellos, son perfectos.

-¿Y porque dices que va a ser niña?, ¿te gustaría que fuese niña?.- pregunta ella.

Por su sonrisa, al momento, él sabe lo que quiere, una pseudo discusión. Ponerle contra las cuerdas, y gustoso se la concede.

-No, pero toca. Niña, niño, niña…

Un argumento ridículo y lo sabe, pero a ella le hace reír y ya es feliz, porque es lo único que busca. Dibujar de manera perpetua la sonrisa de su amada.

-¿Y como crees que será?

Ella insiste, le da demasiada ternura escuchar a Yamato hablando de su próximo bebé.

-Pelirroja, como su mamá.

Ni lo piensa, está absolutamente seguro.

-Pero según tu gran teoría con grandes bases científicas, no toca, tocaría rubia.

Quiere prolongar el juego y las provocaciones hasta el límite. Ver hasta donde puede llegar su marido.

La mira, queda pensativo y la calla con un beso.

-Va a ser pelirroja, la naturaleza me debe a mi adorada niñita pelirroja que llevo pidiendo tantos años.

Ese argumento, sigue sin tener ningún rigor científico, pero convence a la mujer.

-Ven aquí.

Le llama con el dedo, no quiere que se aleje tanto de ella. No quiere que separe sus labios de los suyos.

El rubio no se va hacer de rogar. En otras circunstancias puede que lo hiciese, pero ahora, solo desea complacerla y complacerse a sí mismo, porque a pesar de tantos años, cada vez que ella lo besa, siente la misma apasionante sensación. Lo siente todo como nuevo, es todo nuevo.

Se besan y se vuelven a besar por tiempo indefinido, hasta que alguien protesta.

Yamato sonríe en los labios de su amada y vuelve a llevar la vista hasta su abdomen.

-Esta va ser igualita a ti, seguro.

Susurra, haciéndose a un lado, ella quiere levantarse.

-¿Yo doy tanta guerra?.- pregunta en un tono que induce la respuesta.

Será mejor que su marido sea comprensivo.

No escucha respuesta, esto no era lo que esperaba, se vuelve hacia él y de manera automática frunce el ceño. No puede creer lo que esta viendo.

-Unos 15 o así… ¿y cuenta también los del vientre?… eh… sí, así que 20 más.- habla consigo mismo, escribiendo en una libreta.

-¿Qué demonios haces Yamato?

Se le hiela la sangre. Una vez más, ella está enfadada.

-¿Qué es eso que estás escribiendo ahora?

Sonrisa a lo Yamato, mientras esconde disimuladamente sus apuntes.

-Esto, no es nada… son coordenadas espaciales, un rollo del trabajo, no lo entenderías.

Su expresión no cambia. Está harta de que su marido le tome el pelo.

-Yamato Ishida dame ahora mismo esa maldita libreta.

Lo dice sin alterarse, pero eso no es bueno, el hombre ya la conoce demasiado como para saber que de forma tranquila es como se presentan sus mayores enfados.

Decide cambiar de táctica. Toma una pose de indignación y se levanta.

-¿Es que no me crees?

La mujer no da crédito a sus palabras. Encima él es el ofendido.

-¿Por qué no me la quieres enseñar?

Ella ya grita, señal de que su enfado se va diluyendo. Pronto dejará que le consuele su marido.

-Porque es un rollo de trabajo, te lo estoy diciendo.

Trata de sonar convincente, con su cara más tierna intenta abrazarla pero ella se muestra reticente.

-¿Quieres decir que en nuestro único día de fiesta estabas trabajando?.- pregunta con tristeza, haciéndose demasiado la desvalida.

Él sonríe, su mujer ya le ha perdonado.

-Lo siento mi gordita.- susurra mimoso, volviéndola a besar.- ¿me perdonas?

Su expresión todavía es afligida, auque no quiere enfadarse con Yamato. Está embarazada y en su día de fiesta, lo único que quiere es pasarlo con él. Ya le da igual sus meteduras de pata.

-Bueno, hazme el desayuno y ya veré…

Una tímida sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, que desaparece a los pocos segundos, precisamente cuando su devoto marido la besa y ella también le besa. Hay amor, ternura y sobre todo devoción.

Son dos adultos ilusionados.

...

Es invierno.

Son dos ancianos con toda una vida compartida.

Es mediodía, justo a la hora que siempre se come en su hogar.

Están tanto tiempo juntos, que a veces buscan excusas para no estarlo.

-Yama, que ya está la comida.

Ella le zarandea, él apenas se mueve, le hace un gesto con la mano.

-Túmbate aquí un rato.

No lo ve con muy buenos ojos, pero finalmente accede y se recuesta junto a su esposo.

Él ladea la cabeza y ella sabe lo que significa, quiere que le acaricie el pelo, comos siempre.

Al segundo sus dedos se deslizan por ese pelo ya completamente blanco. Sonríe al recordar las primeras canas de su esposo, como se las teñía como un loco. Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando hasta que su cabellos dorados se tornaron a ese color, que según ella, le daban un aspecto muy interesante.

Además, no se puede quejar, al menos él conserva su amado pelo. Muchos de sus amigos hace años que lo han perdido.

-Amor tenemos a los niños y no paran de revolver, ya sabes como son.

Abre sus ojos y enfoca a su mujer. Eso si que lo sigue conservando igual, sus ojos zafiros son los mismos en los que ella se perdía siendo una adolescente. Le hace gracia que incluso, sigue viendo esa ingenuidad y candidez característica de Yamato.

-Nuestros hijos si que saben, se largan de vacaciones todas las Navidades y nos encasquetan a sus fieras. Dime, ¿Cuántos niños hay ahí?, son unos demonios.

Se queja, mientras se regula el audífono.

La mujer sonríe, eso sí que nunca cambiará. Yamato es y será un gruñón siempre.

-Si son seis angelitos, bueno siete dentro de cinco meses.

Dice esto último tratando de que pase desapercibido, pero su marido lo ha escuchado.

-¿Cómo que?, ¿Cuál está preñada ahora?

A pesar de los años, su carácter ultra protector sigue intacto.

-Ay Yamato, hablas como si tuviésemos media docena de hijas, es la pequeña, me llamó ayer. La verdad no me imagino a Aiko teniendo más hijos.

Comenta divertida, mientras su mano vuelve a enredarse por los cabellos de su amado.

-¿Por qué?

No es cosa de la edad, son cosas de mujeres.

-Yama, porque… no sé, igual sí pero… ya no tiene la mente en eso y... ay Yama.

Le sigue avergonzando hablar de estos temas, más si la protagonista es su hija.

-¿Es menopáusica o que?, ¿cuantos años tiene ya?, ya he perdido la cuenta.

Con la manos en la cara se vuelve a recostar. Piensa en que odia ser viejo, odia tener que usar ese estúpido audífono, odia no poder correr como desearía detrás de sus nietos, odia que lo que más placer le causa en su vida es estar tumbado tranquilamente en la cama.

-Esto es una mierda Sora. Una mierda.

Ella escucha su tono desgarrado y se da cuenta de que sus ojos brillan demasiado, es porque están humedecidos, es porque está llorando.

Automáticamente se recuesta a su lado y le besa, con el mismo amor que la primera vez.

-Cariño, ¿que te pasa ahora?

Él la mira con enfado y con un gesto con la mano rechaza su consuelo.

-Que soy un viejo que lo único que puedo hacer en la vida es morirme.

La mujer le rodea por detrás, dándole un cariñoso beso en la sien.

-Cielo, no digas esas cosas. Si estás genial, eres el abuelo más guapo y vital. Además, que he visto como las abuelitas del parque te siguen tirando los tejos. Tienes suerte de no tener una mujer celosa.

Lo ha conseguido, él ha dibujado una pequeña sonrisa. Se tira para atrás buscándole la cara.

-¿Y si me vuelvo a teñir de rubio?

La mujer gira los ojos. No puede creer que el gran plan de su marido para detener a la muerte sea teñirse el pelo.

-Eres un tonto.

Sonríe, dándole una suave caricia.

-Tú te lo tiñes y aparentas menos.

Protesta como un niño pequeño, perdiéndose en su mágica mirada. Eso tampoco ha cambiado de ella, sus ojos rubí. Es curioso pero Yamato siente que esa mujer que tiene delante tampoco es tan diferente a esa chica con la que empezó a salir, realmente, a sus ojos, sigue siendo igual.

-Eres preciosa.- dice de corazón.

La respuesta de ella viene en forma de beso y como siempre viene lento, pero, todavía se permite el lujo de adornarlo con ese toque de pasión que a su marido siempre le ha vuelto loco.

Entonces escuchan un ruido, notan un trote en la cama. Abren los ojos y miran a la persona que les ha interrumpido.

-Queremos comer.- dice la niña de apenas cinco años.

La más pequeña de momento, la más mimada.

Su abuela sonríe de felicidad. Siente adoración por todos sus nietos, son como un regalo. Es como volver a tener hijos pero sin las responsabilidades y preocupaciones de ser sus padres. Solo disfrutan lo bueno de ellos, y por supuesto, sus nietos ven a sus abuelos como esos adultos divertidos que les colman de regalos y caprichos, y por tanto les adoran.

-Ya vamos cielo, a ver si consigues tú levantar al abuelo, hoy está un poco cascarrabias.- susurra Sora mirando a su esposo de reojo.

No es posible lo que está viendo, porque una vez más, ese hombre está anotando cosas en una libreta.

-Cinco… bueno, redondeo a 25 y ya está…- habla en su mundo.

Lo que no se espera es que la inocente niña le coja la libreta.

-¿Qué es eso, abu?

Al abuelo le desaparecen sus ganas de gruñir en cuanto escucha a esa niña. Por mucho que diga, sus nietos también son sus angelitos.

-Sí Yamato, ¿Qué es?

Ella está enfadada y él lo sabe, por eso no duda en utilizar su sonrisa encantadora.

-Es el recuento de las pastillas que tengo que tomar, solo eso, no lo entenderías.

La pequeña ya mira esa extraña libreta y Sora no aparta la vista de su marido, haciéndole entender que esta vez no lo va a dejar pasar.

-Ishida, llevas toda la vida apuntando cosas raras en esa libreta, ¿vas a decirme ya que es?

El hombre se hace el despistado, quitándose el audífono.

-No te oigo cielo.

Ella arde de furia y se encara a él.

-O me lo dices o me divorcio.

Sus mirada se cruzan sintiendo que siguen siendo esos adolescentes a los que les encantaba desafiarse, y sobre todo reconciliarse.

Finalmente él suspira y baja la cabeza, pensando que quizá ya es hora de compartir su secreto con su mujer.

-Son besos.- susurra.

La mujer resopla, cada vez más enfadada.

-Yamato, estoy hasta aquí de sus excusas…

Calla al mirar sus ojos, está diciendo la verdad.

-¿Qué?

Enrojece, y a Sora le parece lo más adorable que ha visto en su vida.

-Los cuento, porque... quería llegar al **millón**.

Ella toma asiento a su lado, para agarrar después su mano totalmente arrugada entre las suyas. Esto es sorprendente y muy surrealista.

-¿Has contado todos nuestros besos?

El hombre mira para un lado y para otro. Hasta él es consciente de que su lista carece completamente de veracidad.

-Bueno, he ido redondeando.

Ella, sin poder remediar sus curiosidad, coge una calculadora.

-Amor, para llegar al **millón **tendríamos que besarnos alrededor de 50 veces al día.

A él no le parece tan exagerado. Sus cuentas en cambio, sí son exageradas.

-Beso arriba, beso abajo…

La mujer ríe, el hombre se indigna, pero la niña de nuevo les interrumpe.

-Todos los números sumados dan 998876.

Los abuelos quedan atónitos, contemplando a esa niña que ha hecho esa suma con tanta facilidad.

-Nuestra nieta es un genio.

Sora está asombrada.

-Nos quedan poco más de mil.

Yamato está ilusionado.

Eufórico por la noticia, besa a su mujer y ella también le besa, no porque según Yamato estén a casi mil besos de llegar al **millón**, sino porque para ella, todos los besos son como el primero.

Él quiere alcanzar el número un **millón** y ella quiere alargar el número uno. Dos formas de besar, dos maneras de enfocar la vida, pero un mismo destino, estar siempre juntos. Saben que sus vidas todavía tienen mucho sentido, todavía es muy larga.

Son dos ancianos enamorados, apasionados e ilusionados.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: aquí está mi fic especial hecho en poco más de una hora. La verdad que no tenía intención de hacer un fic celebración, pero me vino la idea y dije, ¿por qué no?, ¡otro sorato más para la colec!

Como siempre sé que es simploncio y lo he escrito de una forma un poco extraña para mí. Conciso, sin irme por las ramas demasiado. Un narrador extremadamente soso XD. No sé, así me salió, además así practico cosas nuevas, otras formas de escribir, un poco de variación. Como no quiero variar en la pareja, tengo que variar en otras cosas jaja.

Que nada, espero que os haya entretenido, y… sha… sale a casi 50 besos por día a lo largo de 60 años… buf… menos mal que Yamato es hombre, ya saben, se come una y se cuenta veinte XD.

Ya me despido, ¡Un **millón** de saludos!

**soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
